This invention relates generally to distributed power delivery systems and, more particularly, to remote monitoring and diagnosing distributed power delivery systems.
At least some entities have both essential power requirements and critical power requirements. For example, a call center typically has heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) requirements that are essential but not critical to the call center's operation. The call center also has computer and communication power requirements that are critical to the call center's operation.